supersmashbrosbowlfandomcom-20200216-history
The Mask Singer (Thai TV series)
Not to be confused with the American series of the same name, The Masked Singer. |Row 2 title = Running time |Row 2 info = 105-120 min. |Row 3 title = Air date |Row 3 info = October 6, 2016-present |Row 4 title = Hosted by |Row 4 info = Kan Kantathavorn |}} The Mask Singer (Thai: The Mask Singer หน้ากากนักร้อง) is a Thai singing competition always shown on Workpoint Entertainment. It is hosted by Kan Kantathavorn, and first aired on October 6, 2016 for it's first season. In the show, the masks sing on stage to a song sung in either the Thai language or the English language. The mask is kept confidential for the singer that was singing in it until the mask gets eliminated in a round by Kantathavorn. Season 1 Due to death and funeral of the King of Thailand on October 13, 2016, the show went on hiatus from October 13 until November 17. The show re-aired again on November 24 of the same year. Group A: *หน้ากากฟีนิกซ์ ( Primrata Dech-Udom) *หน้ากากโพนี่ ( Sirapatsara Sintakarnpol) *หน้ากากแมวตาเดียว ( Sumet Ong-Art) *หน้ากากน้ำพริกหมู ( Rangsan Panyarueng) *หน้ากากระฆัง ( Kornkan Suttikosed) *หน้ากากกลองชุด ( Ronnavee Sereerat) *หน้ากากทักซิโด้ ( Somchad Songklod) *หน้ากากทุเรียน ( Issara Kitnitchi) (Winner) Group B: *หน้ากากอีกาดำ ( Jirakorn Sompithak) *หน้ากากพยาบาล ( Nida Patcharaweeraphong) *หน้ากากผัดไทย ( Boonyawan Phongsuphan) *หน้ากากสาวน้อย ( Piya Sarttarawaha) *หน้ากากนกฮูก ( Kasidit Sumnieng) *หน้ากากหมูป่า ( Ratchawin Wongwiriya) *หน้ากากวัว ( Pasit Thanachaiboonyarat) *หน้ากากเทวดา ( Nuntita Khampiranon) Group C: *หน้ากากเจ้าหญิง ( Siriporn Yooyord) *หน้ากากโดรน ( Piyawat Khemphet) *หน้ากากมังกร ( Panadda Wongphudee) *หน้ากากดำน้ำ ( Sirisin Chotvijit) *หน้ากากอียิปต์ ( Nunthaporn Sawangjaeng) *หน้ากากแม่มด ( Sunaree Ratchasima) *หน้ากากเพชร ( Bordin Chaloenrad) *หน้ากากเจ้าชาย ( Dao Khammin) Group D: *หน้ากากเกอิชา ( Thansita Suwatcharathanakit) *หน้ากากนกอินทรี ( Patee Sarasin) *หน้ากากฮันบก ( Paveenut Paengnakorn) *หน้ากากปลาหมึก ( Morakot Kittisara) *หน้ากากผีเสื้อสมุทร ( Kiattisak Udomnark) *หน้ากากจิงโจ้ ( Palitchoke Ayanaputra) *หน้ากากอาหมวย Chatpawee Treechatchawanwong) *หน้ากากนักรบ ( Chaloempol Tikampornteerawong) Season 2 It was renewed for a season two and aired on April 6, 2017. As the Sumo mask was only drawn in Group D, the eventual winner, Lydia Sarunrat, didn't even perform until June 15, 2017, in spite of Pee Saderd's early exit from Kelly Clarkson vs. Amy Schumer and Bindi Irwin vs. Chrissy Metz. Group A: *หน้ากาก Devil ( Natrika Thammapridanan) *หน้ากากลิงเผือก ( Chirasak Panphum) *หน้ากากผีเสื้อ ( Patida Kamnerdploy) *หน้ากากดอกไม้ ( Nattapat Wipatdetchtragoon) *หน้ากากหมูทอง ( Rhatha Phongam) *หน้ากากซาลาเปา ( Thassapak Hsu) *หน้ากากนางงาม ( Apaporn Nakornsawan) *หน้ากากไก่ฟ้า ( Saksit Vejsupaporn) ;Notes *Thassapak Hsu would then face Jirayu La-ongmanee (Wolf, Bee, UFO) in the opening round of Vanilla Ice vs. Kim Fields and Ice-T and Coco Austin vs. Vivica A. Fox. The results were in; Hsu lost, La-ongmanee won. Group B: *หน้ากากชายแก่ ( Thanakrit Panichwid) *หน้ากากเสือจากัวร์ ( Peerapat Thanewong) *หน้ากากกะเพรา ( Kornpob Janjaroen) *หน้ากากแมงมุม ( Pitchaya Nitipaisalkul) *หน้ากากน้อยหน่า ( Kaneungnit Jaksamitthanon) *หน้ากากหงส์ดำ ( Siriluk Pongchoke) *หน้ากากอีกาเผือก ( Nipaporn Thititanakarn) *หน้ากากเงาะป่า ( Touch Na Takuathung) Group C: *หน้ากากกระต่าย ( Nicole Theriault) *หน้ากากหอยนางรม ( Panthapol Prasarnratchakij) *หน้ากากไดโนเสาร์ ( Teerapat Satjakul) *หน้ากากสิงโต ( Somphong Kunapratom) *หน้ากากน้ำแข็ง ( Jazz Chuanchuen) *หน้ากากเต่า ( Panadda Ruangwut) *หน้ากากลำไย ( Ajareeya Prompruek) *หน้ากากกวางมูส ( Kanyarat Tiyapornchai) Group D: *หน้ากากมังคุด ( Puttachat Pongsuchat) *หน้ากากซามูไร ( Prakarn Raiva) *หน้ากากเข็มทิศ ( Apiwat Eurthavornsuk) *หน้ากากปะการัง( Sheranut Yusanonda) *หน้ากากเห็ด ( Sakuntala Thianphiarot) *หน้ากากหมอนข้าง ( Preechaya Pongthananikorn) *หน้ากากอัศวิน ( Ruangsak Loychusak) *หน้ากากซูโม่ ( Lydia Sarunrat) (Winner) ;Notes *Sakuntala Thianphiarot would then return in The Mask Project A, singing in the "Sea Urchin" mask with Pisanu Nimsakul. She fell in round 1 again. Season 3 The third season aired on September 7, 2017. Due to the one-death anniversary of the King of Thailand, no episodes weren't aired on neither October 19 nor 26, and the finale aired February 1, 2018. Notable contestants included Russian Celebrity Family Feud sensation Pee Saderd, The Kardashians vs. The West Family finalist Jirayu La-ongmanee who finished 13 and a half seconds back of Saderd, former Iceland national IndyCar team captain Ice Saranyu, Maeya Nonthawan, Tar Surachai Wongbuakao from Mr. Team, Thai-Indian actress Savika Chaiyadej, Utain Prommein and Laotian actress and singer Alexandra Bounxouei. Nine of them qualified for The Kardashians vs. The West Family, with Jirayu La-ongmanee and Pee Saderd qualifying by IndyCar entry, and seven of them by the draw in qualifying. Group A: Group A had หน้ากากแมลง who lost to หน้ากากเสือดาว in the Group A semifinals had Russia's Pee Saderd, affecting everyone's performance in both MLB Legends vs. NBA Legends and NFL All-Stars vs. NFL Legends (September 17) and Faith Evans vs. Ross Mathews and USA Gymnastics vs. USA Swimming. Most seeds fell in the first round because of that result. All seeds from both the 2017 Swiss Open - Men's Singles and the last two Feud episodes including broadcaster Abomasnow are affected. *หน้ากากแมลง ( Peerapat Sawatmoon) *หน้ากากมาคอว์ ( Sawika Chaiyadech) *หน้ากากหมีขาว ( Smith Arrayasagul) *หน้ากากเสือดาว ( Nonthawan Thongleng) *หน้ากากหิน ( Arnon Saisangchan) *หน้ากากแอปเปิ้ล ( Pramote Pathan) *หน้ากากซากุระ ( Alexandra Bounxouei) *หน้ากากนินจา ( Utain Prommin) Group B: Group B had the eventual winner of the contest, with the Green Tea Worm mask (Thai: หน้ากากหนอนชาเขียว) worn by Boy Peacemaker. *หน้ากากไอยรา ( Somlek Sakdikul) *หน้ากากเตียงนอน ( Suthita Chanachaisuwan) *หน้ากากกระจกเงา ( Puttatida Sirachaya) *'หน้ากากหนอนชาเขียว ( Anuwat Sanguansakpakdee) (Winner)' *หน้ากากนาฬิกา ( Krirkphol Masayavanich) *หน้ากากเจ้าชายกบ ( Popetorn Soonthornyanakij) *หน้ากากโจ๊กเกอร์ ( Suganya Migael) *หน้ากากแพนเค้ก ( Apiwat Pongwat) Group C: The Loris mask, worn by Atom Chanagun, eventually finished 2nd behind the Green Tea Worm mask worn by Boy Peacemaker. IndyCar sent La-ongmanee to Rahal Letterman Lanigan Racing after his participation, and put him into the car that Apolo Anton Ohno drove. *หน้ากากยูนิคอร์น ( Tae Bhurit) *หน้ากากหมาป่า ( Jirayu La-ongmanee) *หน้ากากนางอาย ( Atom Chanagun) *หน้ากากไก่ชน ( Antoine Pinto) *หน้ากากเทียน ( Chinawut Indracusin) *หน้ากากมงกุฎเพชร ( Wichayanee Pearklin) *หน้ากากไอติม ( Akhamsiri Suwanasuk) *หน้ากากตุ๊กตา ( Kunlamas Limpawutwaranon) ;Notes *Jirayu La-ongmanee would then be shifted to the IndyCar squad for The Mask Project A and future seasons, due to him having a ride in IndyCar with Takuma Sato for 2018. It happened after his participation in the show. *Chinawut Indracusin improved from season 3, while Jirayu La-ongmanee (with IndyCar) fell in round 1 again. Group D: Former Icelandic IndyCar team captain Ice Saranyu was in Group D. Saranyu captained Iceland from 2003 until 2010. Iceland was upset by the Red Crow mask. Nearly all masks in this group were all worn by men expect for the one (American Indian) worn by Kwang Kamolchanok. *หน้ากาก Moonwalk ( Tom Yuthlert) *หน้ากากช้างดำ ( Napat Injaiuea) *หน้ากากอินเดียนแดง ( Kwang Kamolchanok) *หน้ากากกระรอก ( Saranyu Winaipanit) *หน้ากากนกเงือก Anusorn Maneeted) *หน้ากากพระจันทร์ ( Suveera Boonrod) *หน้ากากเอเลี่ยน ( Joni Anwar) *หน้ากากอีกาแดง ( Surachai Wongbuakao) Season 4 The fourth season aired on February 8, 2018. This was the day before the 2018 Olympics opened in PyeongChang, South Korea. Group A: Group A had the winner, the Little Duck, sung by Pokémon species expect for IndyCar ones. The Little Duck's first performance was at the Winter Olympics in South Korea. *หน้ากากปลาทอง ( Charratha Imraporn) *หน้ากากขนุน ( Supoj Chancharoen) *หน้ากากโจรสลัด ( Ronnadet Wongsaroj) *หน้ากากหุ่นกระบอก ( Ping Lumprapleng) *หน้ากากนกพิราบ ( Thapanee Letsichai) *หน้ากากเป็ดน้อย ( Tanont Chumroen) (Winner) *หน้ากากนางฟ้า ( Natacha Satjakul) *หน้ากากดอกกะหล่ำ ( Yanee Chongwisut) Group B: *หน้ากากหมีแพนด้า ( Jirayut Phaloprakarn) *หน้ากากหุ่นยนต์ ( Attaporn Teemakorn) *หน้ากากกระบองเพชร ( Phatsakorn Palaboon) *หน้ากากเสือโคร่ง ( Somjit Jongjohor) *หน้ากากมือปืน ( Deejai Deedeedee) *หน้ากากลูกโป่ง ( Nipat Kamjornpreecha) *หน้ากากนางเงือก ( Shawankorn Wanthanapisitkul) *หน้ากากดอกหญ้า ( Prachyaluck Chotwuttinan) Group C: Group C included Beedrill who was with the IndyCar guys for the first half of the 2018 IndyCar Series season including Jirayu La-ongmanee, who joined IndyCar with Rahal Letterman Lanigan Racing after he participated in The Mask Singer. The IndyCar squad, led by Beedrill, improved on their season 3 result by qualifying themselves for Champ vs. Champ. IndyCar finished 2nd, their best result in a non-racing competition since they won their Celebrity Family Feud match against the Swimsuit Models. However, they suffer disaster in The Mask Project A, as they fell in round 1. *หน้ากากยมทูต ( Jason Young) *หน้ากากผึ้ง ( Napassorn Phuthornjai) *หน้ากากสิงโตเชิด ( Pakkaramai Protanan) *หน้ากากกล้วย ( Phasut Banyaem) *หน้ากากมะพร้าว ( Ronnachai Thomyapariwat) *หน้ากากพ่อมด ( Thanasit Jaturaput) *หน้ากากโลมา ( Charlie Trairat) *หน้ากากยักษ์ ( Dharmthai Plangslip) Group D: Episode 4 aired April 12, 2018, the same day Thailand women's national football team secured 2019 FIFA Women's World Cup qualification. *หน้ากากวิทยุ ( Supol Pualsiriruk) *หน้ากากม้าขาว ( Direk Amartayakul) *หน้ากากลูกเจี๊ยบ ( Prad Pongchai) *หน้ากากหมีเหล็ก ( Preyawit Nilachulaka) *หน้ากากมดตะนอย ( Siwat Chotchaicharin) *หน้ากากงิ้ว ( Somkiat Chanphram) *หน้ากากต้นไม้ ( Kanitkul Netbute) *หน้ากากนายพราน ( Natthawut Jenmana) Project A Jungle War: *หน้ากากอีกาน้ำ ( Siwadol Janthasaewee) *หน้ากากอีการุ้ง ( Mongkul Singcha) *หน้ากากกระต่ายป่า ( Sunita Leetikul) *หน้ากากควายเผือก ( Maria Lynn Ehren) *หน้ากากร็อตไวเลอร์ ( Tanatat Chaiyaat) *หน้ากากอีกาเหล็ก ( Jirakorn Sompithak) Sky War: *หน้ากากสายฟ้า ( Rangsan Panyarueng) *หน้ากากดวงดาว ( Yang Soobin) *หน้ากากเมฆ ( Runnaphan Yangyeunphunchai) *หน้ากากจานบิน ( Jirayu La-ongmanee) *หน้ากาก The Moon ( Bongkot Charoentham) *'หน้ากาก The Sun ( Piyanut Sueajongpru) (Winner)' Marine War: *หน้ากากแมงกะพรุน ( Thachaya Prathumwan) *หน้ากากผีเสื้อสมุทรทะเลอันดามัน ( Lukkana Wattanawongsiri) *หน้ากากปลาคาร์ฟ ( Pongsak Rattanapong) *หน้ากากฉลามขาว ( Chinawut Indracusin) *หน้ากากม้าน้ำ ( Nattapat Wipatdetchtragoon) *หน้ากากหอยเม่น ( Pisanu Nimsakul/ Sakuntala Thianphairot) The season aired in Steph Curry vs. Chris Paul and Laurie Hernandez vs. Shawn Johnson East, during the semifinal round. Josef Newgarden and Pee Saderd advanced to the finals, while Jirayu La-ongmanee and Metagross were eliminated. It was the last time until he wasted match points against Pee Saderd in Sherri Shepherd vs. Ian Ziering and Tommy Chong vs. Derek Fisher and Gloria Govan (August 19), that La-ongmanee lost a Family Feud match. The Unidentified Flying Object mask singer (Jirayu La-ongmanee) had the same fate as he was in season 3, being eliminated in the first round twice he's participated as a singer (in season 3 and Project A). Despite being a rookie for the 2018 IndyCar Series season, he still participated in season 4 as the Bee Mask, with the IndyCar Series, and finished 2nd, remaining the only time La-ongmanee was able to pass the first round in competition in The Mask Singer. It led Abomasnow to non-elimination cases for the seeded IndyCar guys in Grey's Anatomy vs. Station 19 and Aly and AJ vs. Adrienne Houghton. The Thunder mask singer (Rangsan Panyarueng) also had the same fate, being eliminated in the semifinals twice he's participated as a singer (in season 1 and Project A). As part of the Sea Urchin mask sang with Boy Pisanu Nimsakul, (Sakuntala Thianphairot) had the same fate as she was in season 2, being eliminated in the first round twice she's participated (season 2 and Project A). The Great White Shark singer (Chinawut Indracusin) made an improvement from his original season. He was eliminated in round 1 in season 3 and then made the Marine War semifinals, despite having drawn to face Jirayu La-ongmanee in the opening round of Sherri Shepherd vs. Ian Ziering and Tommy Chong vs. Derek Fisher and Gloria Govan (August 19). Jirakorn Sompithak made Champ vs. Champ again, this time singing with the Iron Crow. ;Returning contestants Winners *The season 4 winner, Tanont Chumroen, made his debut in Steph Curry vs. Chris Paul and Laurie Hernandez vs. Shawn Johnson East, losing to Aurorus in the second round. Trivia *Because it was revealed that Mask Malang was Pee Saderd in it, Abomasnow made a re-shuffle for the seedings of the 2017 Swiss Open - Men's Singles tournament, due to some huge upsets that include: **Pee Saderd seeded higher than James Hinchcliffe **Takuma Sato seeded in the top 16 **Hélio Castroneves' last IndyCar season ends with 7th seeding See also *The Mask Singer on Facebook: The Mask Singer on Facebook *The Mask Singer on Twitter: The Mask Singer on Twitter *The Mask Singer on Instagram: The Mask Singer on Instagram Category:Shows Category:TV Shows Category:Thai music shows